1. Field
The following description relates to a user scheduling method and apparatus for energy saving in a transmission apparatus using multiple antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Globally, the number of Internet users and the number of large data processing services have been increasing. In addition, with the development of a new terminal, such as a smartphone, data traffic has been significantly increasing. Accordingly, there is a desire for energy saving technology in the field of information technology (IT).
In a conventional multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system, many user selection methods generally perform channel quality-based user scheduling based on channel information. Such methods may include receiving a feedback from a user terminal, and estimating a channel state.
However, a base station oriented to save power aims to achieve minimum power consumption while satisfying a predetermined level of a data rate or a signal quality. Accordingly, the aim of user scheduling has been changed from the conventional art.
In addition, even though the conventional user scheduling method may include an excellent performance in initial scheduling, scheduling freedom of users to be later serviced may be degraded as data transmission is repeated. Accordingly, it may not be possible to guarantee the excellent performance for the users to be later serviced.